A ceiling lamp is an illuminating device adsorbed or embedded into a ceiling, is also a main indoor lighting equipment as the same as a pendant lamp, and is such a lamp often used in various situations such as family, office, entertainment place or the like. A traditional ceiling lamp usually consists of a base, a light source and a lampshade, and the light source thereof is generally an energy saving lamp. As there is mercury pollution during the production and after disposal of energy saving lamps and the power consumption of energy saving lamps is slightly larger than that of LEDs, and LEDs have the characteristics of mercury-free and non-toxic properties, no electromagnetic pollution, no harmful rays, energy-conserving and environment-friendly, long service life and the like, at present ceiling lamps gradually adopt LEDs as the light sources to replace energy saving lamps. An LED light source module includes a base and LED beads disposed on the base. The LED light source module is usually mounted into a lamp body by screws or bonded into the lamp body by a bonding agent, and hence can be difficult in disassembly and replacement after assembly. An LED ceiling lamp tends to have the phenomena of aging and burning of the LED light source module after long-term use. For instance, when the LED light source module is damaged and needs to be replaced, the damaged LED light source module must be disassembled by a tool, and then a new LED light source module must be mounted by a tool also. As the replacement operation of the LED light source module must be executed by a professional staff via tools, the operation is inconvenient. Moreover, after the ceiling lamp employing an energy saving lamps as the light source is sold to an end customer, if the energy saving lamp must be replaced by an LED light source module, the operation must be executed by a professional staff, and the update from adoption of an energy saving lamp as the light source to adoption of LEDs as the light sources cannot be completed by the user.
In order to solve the above technical problems, magnets are adopted as mounting elements of the light sources and the base in the industry. The magnets are adsorbed on the base of a ceiling lamp, and then the light sources are mounted on the base. For example, the Chinese utility model patent No. CN 202791697 U discloses an LED light source component of a ceiling lamp and an LED ceiling lamp. The LED light source component comprises a base, LED lamp beads disposed on the base, and a light source mounting structure. The light source mounting structure includes a strong magnet and a connecting piece vertically fixed on a backlight surface of the base. One end of the connecting piece is fixedly connected with the base, and a strong magnet is adsorbed to the other end of the connecting piece. By adoption of the strong magnet, the LED light source component can be adsorbed into a ceiling plate made from a ferromagnetic metal material. Thus, when the LED light source component is damaged and needs to be replaced, the damaged LED light source component is removed and a new LED light source component is adsorbed into the ceiling plate by the strong magnet. No tools are required, and customers can conveniently replace the LED light source components by themselves. However, the light source mounting structure disclosed by the patent has a complex structure, is time consuming in assembly, is not reliable, and has the possibility that the strong magnet is separated from the connecting piece. If the connecting piece structure is omitted, a strong magnet with larger volume must be adopted to realize the adsorbed assembly. As known to all, the strong magnet is a “rare-earth (RE) strong magnet”, is formed of sintered neodymium iron boron, has the characteristics of small volume, light weight and strong magnetic property, but is also very expensive in price and is difficult to process. Therefore, the use of large-volume strong magnets cannot help enhancing the market competitiveness of products. Moreover, as for the LED light source component disclosed in the patent, how to directly mount the strong magnet is also a problem that is difficult to resolve.